A Visit from a Special Friend
by Providencelover
Summary: The Browns' get to learn about what the F.B.I is all about when Andy's friend, Sue Thomas comes to town. This is a crossover between Sue Thomas F.B.Eye and Everwood. Please rr


Sue Goes To Everwood  
  
Chapter One: Arrival  
  
Ephram Brown walked into the kitchen Monday morning to find his father, Andy, sitting at the table reading.  
  
"Who's learning sign language?" Ephram asked, looking closer at the title of the book.  
  
""I'm just brushing up," Andy said, looking up at his son. "I have a friend who is coming to visit from Washington, DC who is deaf. I met her about six months ago at that conference and we've been keeping in touch through email ever since. Her name is Sue Thomas and she works for the F.B.I. She can speak and read lips very well, it's just sometimes she doesn't always get everything everyone is saying."  
  
"That's cool," Ephram remarked as he poured himself a glass of juice.  
  
"You have a friend who works for the F.B.I?" Delia asked, coming into the room. She'd been listening in the doorway, one of her many habits, especially when her father and brother were concerned. "That is so cool." Delia's eyes shimmered with excitement and wonder.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Andy said. He looked straight at Ephram," Because she's going to be staying with us."  
  
Delia seemed thrilled by this news but Ephram wasn't so sure. "Here?" he asked as he slammed his empty glass on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yes," Andy answered sternly. "The Inn isn't that big and isn't accessible for a deaf person so I thought she'd be more comfortable here. I was hoping you'd led her your bed, Delia." Andy looked at his eight-year-old daughter, his expression stern but loving.  
  
"Sure!" Delia squealed, jumping up and down. She was acting more like a two year old than the wonderful eight-year-old girl everyone knew and loved. "It'll be just like a slumber party." Delia began rambling on about all the tings she and Sue could do together. After a few seconds Andy held up a hand to silence her. .  
  
"Sweetie you have to understand that Sue will be reading your lips you can't talk to her like you do with Ephram and I. You can't...."  
  
"You can't pace around the kitchen and talk," Ephram interjected.  
  
Delia put her hands on her hips, glowering at her brother. "I do not pace!" she protested.  
  
"So, when is she coming?" Ephram asked, ignoring his sister's outburst.  
  
"I'm picking her up at the bus stop this afternoon," Andy answered. He glanced down at his watch. "OK. It's time for a certain someone to get to school."  
  
"Yeah," Ephram mumbled. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.  
  
"Ephram," Andy called. "Meet me here right after school."  
  
"Sure," Ephram mumbled and slammed the door with a bang.  
  
At the Office:  
  
"Edna?" Andy called as he walked out of his office wearing his white lab coat. "Cancel my afternoon appointments. I have to pick up my friend from the bus station at three."  
  
"Your F.B.I friend?" Edna asked.  
  
"Yes," Andy answered. "She's an amazing women. She's accomplished so much. I can't wait for you to meet her."  
  
Edna glanced down at the schedule. "Well Brittany Naps is scheduled to get her cast removed at two."  
  
"Sue's bus doesn't get in until three," Andy said and walked back into his office.  
  
Bus stop: Two P.M.  
  
Sue Thomas stepped off the bus with her bag over her shoulder and her hearing dog Levi by her side. She scanned the crowded sidewalk for Andy but didn't find him. Sue glanced down at Levi.  
  
"Well boy," she said as she scanned the area once more. "Looks like we're on our own." Sue stepped up onto the sidewalk and after a few moments of searching finally located a police officer standing nearby. She walked over to him. "Excuse me, sir," Sue said. "Can you please tell me where I can find Dr. Brown's office."  
  
"H is office is at the old train station," the officer said, and pointed, turning is back to Sue.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't see what you're saying," Sue stated. "I'm deaf. I have to be able to read your lips in order to understand."  
  
The officer finally turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I said Dr. Brown's office is in the old train station, about a block from here."  
  
"Did I read that right? Did you say train station?" Sue questioned, raising her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Sue nodded. "Thank you." Sue waved and headed down the street. As she walked she observed the activity around her. Kids rode past her on bikes, people walked in and out of shops and young couples strolled along the sidewalk as if they didn't have a care in the world. After a few minutes of walking Sue finally reached the station. The sign on the door read Dr. Brown M.D. Sue looked down at Levi. "Guess the police officer wasn't lying, huh boy?"  
  
Levi looked up at Sue and whimpered.  
  
Sue smiled and went into the building. Unlike the outside, which was filled with shoppers, the inside of the station was deserted. "Wow," Sue signed to Levi, who barked.  
  
The sound of Levi's bark caused Edna to look up from her paperwork. "I'm sorry but you can't bring your dog in here," Edna called.  
  
Levi pawed at Sue's leg, letting her know someone was trying to get her attention. Finally Sue looked up. "OH, did you say something?" she asked.  
  
"You can't bring your dog in here," Edna repeated.  
  
Sue smiled. "Levi is a service dog. He's my hearing dog. I'm deaf. I was told this was Dr. Brown's office," Sue said.  
  
"Are you Sue Thomas?" Edna asked.  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I'm Edna, Dr. Brown's assistant. He said he was coming to pick you up at three."  
  
"The bus arrived earlier than expected and I didn't have his number," Sue told her. "Is he here?"  
  
"In his office," Edna said. "Right through there."  
  
Sue nodded. "Thanks." Sue walked toward the office and stood in the doorway. Andy was on the phone.  
  
"I don't care if you're on vacation," Andy was saying. "The girl needs surgery...." Andy turned his back toward Sue. A few minutes later he hung up the phone Andy immediately went to his file cabinet, not even acknowledging Sue standing in the doorway.  
  
After a few seconds Sue motioned for Levi to get Andy's attention. Levi ran into the office and jumped on Andy. The sudden movement caused Andy to slam into the file cabinet, papers flying everywhere. He finally turned around.  
  
Sue giggled. "Sorry but Levi and I were feeling a little left out over here."  
  
"I thought you weren't getting here until three," Andy said. He was both shocked and happy to see her.  
  
Sue shrugged. "The bus got here earlier then I first expected and I didn't have your number."  
  
The two hugged.  
  
"It's good to see you," Andy said. "How are things at the F.B.I?"  
"Okay," Sue answered. "We just finished a big case." Sue swallowed the lump in her throat. She hoped she wouldn't have to go into any of the terrifying details. She'd come to Everwood to escape the memories and she wasn't sure if she was ready to relive them.  
"Ephram and Delia can't wait to meet you," Andy said as he put away his lab coat. "Delia...." Andy turned his back toward Sue, still talking. "Party," he finished when he finally turned back around. Sue looked at him with a confused expression on her face.  
"Do you mind running that one more time?" Sue asked. "I can't read the back of your head."  
"Sorry," Andy said. "I keep forgetting and I was just telling Delia not to pace around the kitchen when she talks and here I am doing exactly what I told her not to do."  
  
Sue giggled. "It's OK. It takes people a while to get used to it. You said your son's name was....." Sue wrinkled her brow.  
  
"Ephram," Andy repeated, saying the name slower.  
  
Sue nodded. "Well then, let's go." She looked down at Levi. "What do you say, Levi? Want to tour Everwood?"  
  
Levi barked.  
  
"How'd I know he'd agree?" Sue said with a laugh.  
  
"So, Levi is your hearing dog" Andy asked as the two walked out of the office and down the street.  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes. He let's me know if someone is calling my name or if the phone or doorbell is ringing, things like that."  
  
"Delia will love having him around. She loves dogs but we just can't take care of one right now."  
  
"I wouldn't know what I would do without Levi," Sue answered. They soon approached the house. "Wow I feel like I'm back home. I grew up in a small town similar to this one."  
  
"Really?" Andy said as he led Sue into the house. The sound of the piano met his ears. "Ephraim's is practicing the piano."  
  
Sue nodded. "I know what that's like. My mother used to make me practice for hours and being deaf it's a lot harder."  
  
"You played piano?" Andy asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Sue nodded. "My mother was convinced that even though I was deaf I could still play piano."  
  
"Wow!" Andy said, amazed.  
  
Sue shrugged. "I hated it at the time but now I'm glad I know how. How many deaf people can say they learned to play the piano."  
  
"I would imagine not a whole lot."  
  
"Exactly," Sue stated.  
  
"Well why don't we go into the living room and you can meet Ephram," Andy said. "He stopped playing."  
  
Sue nodded and followed Andy into the living room.  
  
"Give it back!" Delia screamed as she stood on the couch trying to get the channel changer back from Ephram.  
  
"Dad said you had to do your homework before watching TV," Ephram answered.  
  
Delia stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
Andy and Sue stood in the kitchen doorway, watching.  
  
"I can't quite tell but I think Ephram said the word brat," Sue whispered. She giggled.  
  
"Wow you're good," Andy said. "Delia!" he called as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Delia said as she looked up over the couch. "Ephram's being mean."  
  
"He's just doing what I told him to do," Andy told his daughter. "But before we get into whose being fair and whose not I'd like you to meet Sue Thomas, my friend from Washington. Sue, this is Ephram and Delia."  
  
"Do you really work for the F.B.I?" Delia asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes, I do." Sue pointed to Levi. "And this is Levi, he's my hearing dog."  
  
"Hearing dog?" Delia asked. "What's that?"  
  
"Do you know what a seeing-eye dog is?" Sue asked.  
  
"Those dogs with harnesses?"  
  
"That's right. Well Levi is like a seeing-eye dog only he hears for me when I need him to."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Like if the phone rings or the doorbell or if someone is calling my name," Sue answered. She looked up at Ephram.  
  
"I'm Ephram," Ephram said, extending his hand out to Sue.  
  
"Please to meet you," Sue said with a smile. "Your dad tells me you play the piano."  
  
Ephram nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Can I pet Levi?" Delia asked. Sue was still looking at Ephram and didn't know that Delia was trying to get her attention. Levi pawed at Sue. Sue finally looked up. "Can I pet Levi?" Delia repeated.  
  
Sue nodded. "Sure!"  
  
Andy put a hand on Sue's shoulder. Sue turned around. "Delia said you could have her bed, actually she insisted on it."  
  
"It'll be like a slumber party," Delia spoke up excitedly, coming around to join her father.  
  
"I like slumber parties," Sue said with a smile. "Can you show me your room?"  
  
"Okay," Delia said and pulled Sue by the hand. She continued talking, not realizing Sue wasn't getting anything she was saying. Finally she turned around. ".....and this is my room."  
  
Sue wondered if she'd missed some of Delia's talk but decided not to point it out, it would only make Delia upset. "Wow," Sue signed.  
  
"What does that mean?" Delia asked.  
  
"It means wow," Sue said and repeated the sign.  
  
"Can you show me how to sign?" Delia asked.  
  
Sue smiled. Signing and speaking she said, "I would happy to."  
  
Later that night:  
  
Sue and Delia sat in the living room playing cards and watching a movie. Ephram was upstairs doing homework and Andy was in the kitchen reading over files. Levi, of course, was curled up next to Sue.  
  
"Delia I think we're going to have to watch the movie latter. It's hard for me to do two things at once."  
  
"Oh, OK," Delia said. She looked up at Sue. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Sue raised her eyebrows. "Wrong?" she repeated. "No, why?"  
  
"Never mind," Delia mumbled.  
  
Sue gently touched the girl's arm. "Delia you can trust me. If there's something on your mind you can tell me."  
  
Delia sighed. "It's just you seemed really frustrated tonight at dinner and it seemed like we were leaving you out of the conversation."  
  
Sue nodded, finally understanding what she was getting at. "Delia when I first meet people it takes me a while to understand their way of speech. It's sometimes hard for me to keep up with a conversation when there are three people talking at once. It will take a little while but you'll get used to it and I'll help you."  
  
This seemed to ease Delia's fears. "So I didn't do anything wrong?"  
  
Sue shook her head. "No. Why do you think you did something wrong?"  
  
Delia shrugged. "I don't know." Suddenly Delia looked up. Turning back to Sue she said, "They're at it again."  
  
"Who?" Sue asked.  
  
"My dad and Ephram. They are always fighting and yelling at each other." Unexpected tears came to Delia's eyes. "I just want it to stop. Please Sue make them stop."  
  
Sue felt very sorry for Delia but didn't know what she could do. She barely knew Andy Brown, and even if she had known him for years, she would not feel comfortable just marching into his home and telling him what to do with his family.  
  
She turned to Delia. "I don't know what I can do, Delia. I don't know your father very well and I doubt he would appreciate me telling him what to do." She paused and sighed upon seeing the disappointed look on Delia's face. "But why don't we get out of here? You had mentioned one of the best places to get ice cream."  
  
Delia brightened a little. "Sure, you want to go now?"  
  
Sue nodded. "Levi loves ice cream, don't you, boy?" Levi barked in confirmation.  
  
After telling Dr. Brown that she and Delia were going to the Everwood Sweet Shoppe, Sue, Delia and Levi were walking toward downtown Everwood, only a couple of blocks away from the Browns' house. A few minutes later, they were choosing their favorite flavors of ice cream.  
  
"What kind of ice cream does Levi like?" Delia asked, reminding herself to face Sue when talking.  
  
"All of them. He's not really supposed to have it but I let him lick the spoon just once. He usually likes whatever flavor I have." Sue peered over the counter to see all the flavors. "I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip," she told the clerk. "And I'll need a separate spoon for Levi."  
  
"I'll take Rocky Road," Delia said.  
  
Once they sat down in the old fashioned booths, Sue let Levi eat a tiny bite of mint chip on the small pink spoon from the counter. After he ate it, he looked up at Sue, begging for more. "No, Levi, you know what the veterinarian says. But so you wouldn't feel left out I did bring you some dog treats."  
  
"Can I give it to him?" Delia asked.  
  
"Sure," Sue nodded. "He likes you."  
  
"I wish my dad would let me have a dog," Delia said as she gave Levi the treat.  
  
"Maybe after getting used to Levi, he wouldn't mind having a dog around the house. It's nice to have a dog in a small town like this because there are plenty of places to take him for nice, long walks," Sue advised. "In Washington, the park is about the only place he can play. But he loves the park, don't you, Levi?"  
  
Levi barked again.  
  
Delia laughed. "I've got to get a dog of my own!"  
  
Sue smiled, pleased that the girl's mind was at least temporarily off the problems at home. Maybe God would show her how to help the situation without causing more trouble. In the meantime, she could keep Delia company. It was obvious that Delia longed for a woman in her life to share things that you can usually only share with your mom. Even though Sue and her mother didn't always see eye to eye, she could not imagine life without her mother.  
  
After half an hour of talking, giggling and eating ice cream, Sue, Delia and Levi walked back to the house.  
  
When Delia and Sue walked into the house Andy was sitting at the table and Ephram was once again playing the piano. He looked up when the girls, and Levi entered the house.  
  
"Dad, guess what!" Delia exclaimed excitedly. "Look what Sue taught me!" Delia proceeded to sign her name.  
  
"That's good, honey," Andy said. He glanced at the clock over the stove. "It's almost time for bed, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."  
  
"Okay," Delia answered. She turned to Sue and signed, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Sue answered. "I'll be up soon."  
  
Delia nodded and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," Andy told Sue once Delia was out of earshot.  
  
Sue shrugged. "It's fine. I didn't hear a thing." Sue giggled but then her expression became serious. She looked at Andy. "The fighting didn't bother me, obviously, but it did bother Delia. I think it's affecting her more than you realize. She was begging me to come in here and make it stop but I didn't feel right about doing that."  
  
"I know," Andy stood up and started walking toward the counter, not even realizing he'd turned away from Sue. "......it."  
  
"Um....sorry but I think I must've missed some parts of that little speech. If I can't see you then I can't understand," Sue said, a confused expression on her face.  
  
Andy sighed. "I'm sorry. I tell Delia not to do it and here I am doing the exact same thing."  
  
"It's OK," Sue said with a laugh. "It takes time to get used to."  
  
Then Levi pawed at Sue. Sue looked at Andy.  
  
"Is the phone ringing?" she asked. "I think you'd better answer it or he will keep trying to tell me about it." Levi kept pawing at Sue and finally ran toward the phone.  
  
"I got it," Andy said. He picked up the phone. "Andy Brown?" Sue watched as Andy spoke with the person on the other end of the line. After a few minutes of talking he turned to Sue. "I've got to make a house call a little out of the way. Would you mind staying here with Delia? Ephram is in his room, well he should be studying."  
  
Sue nodded. "No problem. Is it OK if I read Delia a story before bed?"  
  
"Sure," Andy replied as he grabbed his coat. "I should be back soon."  
  
Sue nodded and watched as Andy walked out the door, slamming it behind him. She looked down at Levi.  
  
"Well Levi, looks like we're playing babysitter."  
  
An hour later Sue was sitting on the couch, reading. She'd just put Delia to bed and Ephram hadn't come out of his room all night. Sue sighed and looked around. Even in a town like Everwood Sue knew that things still happened. It had been less than a month since her horrific ordeal and Sue still got scared every time she was alone in a place she didn't know, especially at night.  
  
"Well Levi," she whispered. "I guess we'll have to find some other way to keep ourselves entertained cause this just isn't working." Sue looked around, trying to find anything that would take her mind off her fears. She still hadn't told Andy the real reason she'd come to Everwood, to get away from Washington and from Philip, the man who was making her life miserable. A month ago Sue had been kidnapped and then raped. She still hadn't gotten over that when she'd learned he'd escaped form jail for the third time and was going after her. Jack, her co-worker and almost boyfriend had suggested she get away and so she'd called Andy, telling him she had a week vacation from work. It wasn't a total lie, she really did have a vacation from work, but it was going to be more than a week that was for sure.  
  
Suddenly Sue saw bright lights coming from outside. She froze and looked closer. The lights looked like headlights but she couldn't be sure. Sue's heart began to pound. This was exactly how the nightmare had started and Sue wondered if Philip had followed her to Everwood.  
  
"No, he couldn't have," Sue whispered to herself. But she wasn't convinced. She tip toed toward the window and looked out. A strange car was parked in the driveway and Sue could see a tall figure heading for the porch. Fear gripped her. She quickly shut the blinds. Sue stood still. She knew Ephram was probably studying and probably had his earphones on (Andy had said he liked to study with his earphones on) and Delia had been asleep for about an hour. Andy had informed Sue that Delia was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake if the doorbell rang. That left Sue the only one to answer the door and Sue didn't know if she should, especially now, after everything that had happened.  
  
Sue walked back over to the couch and sat down. She knew Levi would alert her when the doorbell rang but Sue would have to find a way to keep him quiet.  
  
"Stop it, Thomas," she whispered to herself. "You're overreacting." Still, Sue couldn't shake hat tiny bit of fear from her mind. If Philip had followed her he'd probably be here right now. Sue had been in the man's watch for over a week. She knew what he was capable of and he was good at spying without being seen.  
  
Suddenly Sue felt Levi paw at her.  
  
"No, Levi I can't get the door," Sue said, her voice shaking with fear. "Calm down boy."  
  
Levi kept pawing at her and looking toward the door, whining.  
  
"It's OK boy," Sue answered. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "We just have to wait until they go away."  
  
Outside Harold and his daughter, Amy stood on the porch. They'd been knocking on the door for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Maybe they're not home," Amy observed. She looked around. The shades were down and she couldn't see any lights from inside. "It's past eight, Delia is probably asleep and Ephram is probably doing homework."  
  
"Amy, Dr. Brown told us to come and check on the kids and his friend, Sue." He pulled out his cell phone, very annoyed. "That's it Dr. Brown owes me." Harold dialed Andy's number. "Andy.....its Harold. I'm at your house and your friend isn't answering the door and neither are your children. I'm leaving now."  
  
"Harold, my friend is deaf...." Harold cut him off.  
  
"I know that, doctor you've mentioned it several times."  
  
"She has a hearing dog named Levi who alerts her to the doorbell and stuff," Andy said. He wanted to believe that everything was all right.  
  
Harold knocked on the door, this time louder. Still no answer. "Okay Andy. Look I know we haven't liked each other in the past but right now I'm telling you this as a friend. I think something is wrong and you should come home right away."  
  
Minutes later, Andy rushed in the door. Sue and Levi were sitting on the sofa, apparently unharmed, so he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sue?" Andy asked. "Didn't Levi let you know that someone was at the door? It was my colleague Dr. Harold Abbott, who I asked to look in on everyone."  
  
"I thought it was someone else," Sue's eyes welled up with tears as she stared down at her hands in her lap. "Someone dangerous."  
  
"Who?" Andy asked gently, his eyes full of concern as he sat down on the sofa beside Sue.  
  
Sue took a deep breath. She suddenly realized that she couldn't keep her secret to herself anymore. "About a month ago I was attacked in Washington. A man named Philip kidnapped me, and," she wasn't sure she could say the next part, "raped me. Now he is out of jail and I'm afraid that he's coming after me. That's why I came to Everwood, to get away from the memories."  
  
"Oh, Sue, I wish I'd known." Andy couldn't believe his friend had been keeping such an awful secret from him.  
  
"So when the doorbell rang I was sure it was Philip." Sue stood up and looked out the window. "I think it would be best for everyone if I left. I can't endanger you or your children."  
  
Andy put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere. We're friends and that means we're here for each other, no matter what. I think we should call Jack and see if he can do anything to help."  
  
"I don't know," Sue sighed. "I don't want Jack to think I'm paranoid."  
  
"Better safe than sorry," Andy replied.  
  
"OK, I'll call him." Sue reached into her purse for her phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Suddenly Delia appeared at the top of the stairs. "Why does Sue need to call Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
Levi put his paw on Sue's leg. Sue looked up from her phone. Suddenly she saw Delia in front of her.  
  
"What's going on?" Delia asked, her eyes wide with worry and fear. "Whose Jack?"  
  
"Jack is my co-worker and training agent," Sue explained. "He works with me at the F.B.I"  
  
"Are you leaving?" Delia asked Sue.  
  
Sue looked at Andy. She didn't know the right way to tell Delia what was going on without traumatizing her. "No, I'm not leaving,"  
  
"Then why are you calling Jack?" Delia asked again.  
  
"She just needs to check on something," Andy told his daughter. "Why don't you go back to bed and Sue will be up in a moment."  
  
Delia nodded and walked back upstairs to her room.  
  
"He's not answering," Sue said as she put her phone back in her purse.  
  
"How...." Andy didn't know how to ask the question he was thinking.  
  
Sue laughed. "You mean how am I able to talk on the phone when I can't hear?"  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
Sue showed him her phone. "It has a microphone and I talk into it and read what the other person is saying on this screen. The person who is calling me has to call relay service first and vise versa."  
  
"That is so cool," Amy, who had been standing quietly off to the side, said.  
  
Andy placed a hand on Sue's shoulder and pointed to Amy. "Sue, I'd like you to meet Harold Abbot and his daughter, Amy."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sue replied with a smile. "And I'm not normally this emotional. It's been a little crazy at the F.B.I lately."  
  
"We understand," Amy said.  
  
"And we should go," Harold said. He put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Brown."  
  
"Thanks, Harold," Andy said. He showed his friends to the door and then turned back to Sue. "You OK?"  
  
Sue nodded. She sat down on the couch and let out a big sigh. "I don't know what came over me. I've been fine at home. I thought that coming here would help me heal. This is a safe town, ten million times safer then DC."  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?" Andy asked, sitting down beside her. "Like a counselor?"  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes."  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Andy asked suddenly.  
  
Sue nodded. "Of course!"  
  
"Would you be willing to come and speak to the high school students about your experiences? Some of these kids in this town think they can't get into college and think they're going to be working at Mama J's for the rest of their life. I thought maybe if they heard how much you'd accomplished...."  
  
"I'd love to," Sue cut in. "It will take my mind off this other thing.."  
  
Later that night Sue walked up to Delia's room, expecting her to be asleep. Instead she found her sitting on her bed, reading.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Sue asked.  
  
"I'm not sleepy," Delia whispered, not looking up from her book  
  
Sue gently touched Delia's shoulder. "Sweetie I can't understand if you don't look at me."  
  
Delia looked up at her. "Why are you sad?" she asked  
  
"Sad?" Sue repeated. She sat down next to Delia on the bed. "Why do you think I'm sad?"  
  
"I mean scared," Delia corrected. "You wouldn't answer the door."  
  
Sue finally realized what Delia was trying to ask. "Well Delia I can't tell you what happened exactly but I can tell you that there are some people in this world who just don't know how to be nice to others."  
  
"Kids at school are like that," Delia said. "My ex-best friend Brittany is mean to people. I try to get her to stop but she won't."  
  
"I know how that goes," Sue said with a smile. She glanced down at her watch. "I think it's time for you to get to bed. It's really late."  
  
"Okay," Delia said. She gave Sue a hug and hopped off the bed.  
  
Sue sighed, wishing she could tell Delia the real reason she'd been scared. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. Sue dug it out of her purse and read the message.  
  
PHILIP IN PRISON was all the message said. Relief washed over Sue. Now she wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. Jack had done it; he'd been able to put the man where he belonged.  
  
Next morning:  
  
"Hey, dad," Ephram said as he came into the kitchen the next morning. Andy was sitting at the table eating cereal.  
  
"Well my son finally comes out of his room," Andy remarked. "You must've had your music on really loud last night. So loud you didn't hear knocking at the door."  
  
"I figured Sue would get it," Ephram said. He popped a pop tart into the toaster. "Why didn't she?"  
  
"Ephram I can't discuss this," Andy said.  
  
Just then the kitchen door opened and Sue and Levi came into the house.  
  
"We're back!" Sue said cheerfully as she took off Levi's leash and put it in her purse. "I think I must've met every single person in town this morning.. News certainly travels fast. Everyone seemed to know that I work for the F.B.I."  
  
"That's Everwood for you," Andy said with a smile. He looked at Sue. She looked happier then she had last night. Something good must've happened, he thought.  
  
"Oh, I woke Delia up before I took Levi for a walk," Sue informed Andy. "Actually Levi woke her up."  
  
Levi barked.  
  
"Well I'm off to school," Ephram said and grabbed his backpack. "See ya."  
  
Andy waited until his son was out the door and then turned to Sue. "Are you always this chipper in the morning?"  
  
Sue giggled. "Well I don't have a reason to be scared any longer. I got a message from Jack last night. They got Philip."  
  
"That's great!" Andy said. He was excited by his friend's news. He stood up and went to the sink. "Oh, Principal Kelly wants you at the school at noon." Andy had his back turned toward the sink, not realizing Sue had no idea he was talking to her.  
  
Levi jumped on Sue.  
  
"Calm down, boy," Sue said gently. "I know you're hungry."  
  
Levi pawed at Sue again. Andy was still talking away and Levi was trying to let Sue know.  
  
"Levi, what is it?" Sue asked. "Is the phone ringing?"  
  
Levi looked at her and then ran toward Andy. Sue finally realized what Levi was trying to do.  
  
"Is he talking to me, Levi?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
Andy finally turned around. "Guess Levi is hungry too huh?"  
  
"Yes, he is but that's not why he was barking," Sue told him. "He was letting me know that you were talking to me."  
  
Andy suddenly realized his mistake. "When will I ever learn?"  
  
"It's fine, really," Sue assured him. "Did I miss anything important?"  
  
"I was just letting you know that Principal Kelly wants you at the high school at noon," Andy said.  
  
Sue nodded. "I'll be there. I'm really excited. I love telling kids about what I do at the F.B.I and about deaf culture."  
  
"I think it's amazing that you're able to work for the F.B.I," Andy said.  
  
Sue nodded. "Thank you," she signed and went in search of some breakfast.  
  
At the high school: Around noon:  
  
"So, your dad's friend works for the F.B.I?" Bright Abbot asked Ephram as they walked down the hall toward the theater. Several of the teachers had asked if they could come to the lecture so about ten classes of students were already in the theater.  
  
"Yep," Ephram said. He sat down in a chair in the front row. He saw Principal Kelly come onstage.  
  
"Please settle down," Principal Kelly said into the microphone. Once everyone was quiet he continued. "I'd like to introduce a very special person to you right now......."  
  
At the elementary school:  
  
Delia was outside playing on the swings during recess when she noticed a girl in her class sitting at one of the picnic tables by herself. Delia sat there, just watching her, not sure what to do. The girl's name was Andrea and she'd moved to Everwood about a month ago. The other kids didn't like her because she talked funny. Their teacher had explained it was because she was deaf. A month ago Delia wouldn't have given her the time of day but now, well now it was different.  
  
Delia stood up and walked over to the table. Andrea was reading a book. After a few seconds she looked up.  
  
"What do you want?" Andrea asked sharply.  
  
"I just wanted to talk," Delia said. "You looked lonely over here."  
  
"So?" Andrea put down her book. "I've been here a month and you haven't wanted to talk to me. Why is this time any different?" Delia understood why Andrea was being so mean. She'd probably been teased at her old school and didn't want it happening at her new one.  
  
Delia thought for a moment. How could she convince Andrea that she wanted to be her friend? Suddenly she had an idea. "My name is Delia Brown," she signed. She saw Andrea's expression change from sad to a look of surprise. .  
  
"You sign?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Some," Delia answered. "My dad's friend Sue Thomas is teaching me. She's deaf and works for the F.B.I."  
  
"Sue Thomas?" Andrea asked, finger spelling Sue's name. "I've heard of her. She grew up in the town I lived in before I moved here. Her parents were our neighbors but she'd already moved to Washington when we moved to Ohio."  
  
"That is so cool," Delia said. "Well would you like to meet her? She's staying at my house all week, with her hearing dog Levi."  
  
"I would love to!" Andrea said. Delia smiled. She hadn't realized till now just how good it felt to do something for someone else. "Thank you," Andrea signed.  
  
"You're welcome," Delia signed and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her Dad and Sue about her new friend.  
  
At the high school:  
  
"That was awesome!" Ephram said, coming up to Sue after the assembly. Bright followed behind him.  
  
"Thank you," Sue answered. "I didn't know I could talk so much."  
  
"Sue, I'd like you to meet Bright Abbot. His dad is Dr. Abbot, my dad's colleague," Ephram explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sue said, shaking hands with Bright. Levi barked. "And this is Levi. As I explained he functions as my ears when I need him to."  
  
"Can I pet him?" Bright asked.  
  
Sue nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Bright bent down and started playing with Levi. After a few moments he stood up. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
Sue nodded. "You too."  
  
At Mama J's:  
  
"So, how did it go?" Andy asked Sue as they sat at Mama J's, a popular restaurant in the heart of Everwood, having a late lunch.  
  
"Perfect," Sue signed. She giggled. "Sorry, I said it went perfect."  
  
"Good." He looked up and saw Nina, his neighbor and part owner of the restaurant coming his way. "Nina!" he called.  
  
"HI, Andy!" Nina said with a smile. "You must be Sue Thomas, the F.B.I agent. I'm Nina, Andy's neighbor."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sue said with a smile. She looked down at Levi. "And this is Levi, he's my hearing dog."  
  
"I've seen you two around town," Nina told Sue. "My son, Sam loves dogs. So, what can I get you two......"  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Dad, can I invite my new friend Andrea over tomorrow?" Delia asked as she and her Dad and Sue sat down to dinner. Ephram had gone out with Amy and wouldn't be home till late.  
  
"Sure," Andy replied. "Just as long as it's OK with her parents. Why don't you call her?"  
  
"I can't," Ephram said. She looked at Sue.  
  
"Why not?" Andy looked suspiciously at his daughter.  
  
Delia was quiet for a moment. "Because she can't use the phone...not a regular one anyway. She's deaf."  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
"Delia I can show you how to call relay," Sue offered.  
  
Delia's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
Sue nodded. "I would be happy to."  
  
At the Abbot household:  
  
"So, how was your day, Bright?" Harold asked his oldest . The family was sitting down to dinner and everyone had been telling about their day, now it was Bright's turn.  
  
"Very interesting," Bright replied. "We had this assembly today. A friend of Dr. Brown's spoke."  
  
"Sue Thomas," Harold replied. "Amy and I had the pleasure of meeting her the other night. She was a bit distraught when we met her."  
  
"Well she was awesome today," Bright continued. "And Levi is awesome." Bright looked around the table at his family members. "I think I've decided what I want to do with my life."  
  
"Be a rock star?" Amy mumbled as she stirred her food around on her plate. She looked at her brother.  
  
"No," Bright replied defensively, glowering at his sister. "I want to go into Deaf education, teach sign language and stuff."  
  
"That's great, Bright," Rose told her son. "Isn't it Harold?"  
  
"Yes," Harold answered.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Ms. Thomas tomorrow and see if she can help me..."  
  
The next day, Bright knocked on the Browns' door after school, hoping Sue would be there. As he waited for someone to answer the door, he heard Delia laughing inside, so he knew that Sue couldn't be far behind.  
  
Delia came running to the door and another girl about her age followed. "Hi, Bright! This is my friend Andrea from school."  
  
"Hi, guys," Bright greeted them.  
  
"Ephram's upstairs," Delia said. "I can go get him if you want."  
  
"I'm not here to see Ephram," Bright explained. "I'm here to talk to Ms. Thomas. Is she here?"  
  
"Sure, Sue's here." Delia opened the door and let Bright inside. "She's in Dad's study, working on some FBI stuff." She gestured toward the study. "Go on in."  
  
"Great, thanks, Delia." Bright walked down the hallway and knocked on the study door.  
  
Inside, Levi put his paw on Sue's leg to alert her that someone was at the door.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Thomas," Bright began. "I was wondering if it would be all right if I asked you some questions."  
  
"Sure," Sue replied. "But you can call me Sue. You don't have to call me Ms. Thomas, it makes me sound old!"  
  
Bright laughed. "No problem."  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Sue asked.  
  
"I was wondering how I could learn sign language and stuff like that, because," He cleared his throat, unsure of how to explain his goal. All of his life, Bright had been known for his athletic ability but not for his brain. Anytime he mentioned an academic goal at home, Amy usually laughed at him. Even though he tried to pretend like it didn't matter, it really did. But he was not sensing any kind of mocking from Sue, so he continued. "I want to work with the deaf. Teach sign language and things like that. That's what I want to do with my life. So I figured you could give me a few pointers about how to start."  
  
Sue beamed. "That would be great, Bright. There are a lot of ways to get started. First you will want to look into what college you want to attend."  
  
Bright sighed and his face suddenly looked downcast. "There's one thing I should tell you, Ms. Thomas, I mean, Sue. I didn't get the best grades in high school and I haven't been accepted to any of the colleges I applied to."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sue stopped for a moment to think. Bright got a sinking feeling in his stomach, afraid that he was going to be made fun of again. "What about community colleges? A lot of them have sign language classes and that might be a good start. If you do well there, I think the four- year schools would probably be more forgiving of the high school stuff."  
  
"That sounds good. My parents want me to start at the community college here. I was sure I was going to hate it, but if I can work toward this at the same time, it might not be that bad." Bright was clearly relieved.  
  
"Let me talk to some of my former professors where I went to school and see if they have any other advice for you," Sue offered. "Then I can get back to you even after I've gone back to Washington."  
  
Bright thought for a second. "Are there any schools that you think would take me in Washington?"  
  
Sue nodded. "I'm sure there are if you work hard in community college," she replied.  
  
"Sometimes I just want to get away from here and go somewhere and start out new. Somewhere where I wouldn't be the kid who lost his best friend in a car accident, or poor dumb Bright Abbott who could lead the football team to the state championship but can't pass algebra to save his life."  
  
Sue listened sympathetically. She knew that the labels people put on you could be hard to get rid of and hard to deal with. "I understand. That's kind of like what the FBI is to me. A place to be myself without other people from my past judging me. I finally feel like I fit in there."  
  
When Andy got home a few hours later, he was surprised to find Bright and Sue visiting in his study, apparently for a couple of hours. He smiled. Sue was making lots of new friends in Everwood.  
  
Bright looked up when he heard footsteps behind him. Sue was talking on the phone to Jack and didn't realize Andy was behind her.  
  
"Hi, Bright," Andy said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Talking to Ms...um....Sue," Bright answered.  
  
"I can't wait to see you," Sue was saying. "But I have to go, I'll see you when you get here." Sue closed her phone and turned around. She jumped when she saw Andy standing in the doorway. "You scared me," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Sorry," Andy said. "So, Jack is coming here, to Everwood?"  
  
Sue nodded excitedly. "Yes. "  
  
"Is he an agent?" Bright asked.  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes, he is. He's actually the reason I have the job I do." Sue smiled as she thought of Jack and how lucky she was to have met him. Over the past two years Sue felt like she'd gotten close to Jack, and now, after much debating and pressure from her roommate, Lucy, Sue had finally gotten up the courage to tell Jack she had feelings for him that went beyond friendship. That had been shortly before the kidnapping and now Sue and Jack were officially a couple.  
  
"So, when is he getting here?" Andy asked. He looked at Sue. She had a faraway look on her face, as if she were off in another world. He gently touched her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Sue answered, quickly snapping out of her daydream. She looked at Andy. "Did you say something?"  
  
"I asked when Jack is coming?" Andy answered.  
  
"Tomorrow," Sue answered.  
  
"Well, I should go," Bright spoke up.  
  
"Thank you for stopping by," Sue said. "Don't hesitate to call or email me if you have any more questions."  
  
"Thanks," Bright said.  
  
"You're welcome," Sue signed. She saw the confused look on Bright's face. "Sorry, I said you're welcome."  
  
Bright copied the movement. "Cool," he said. He waved again and walked out the door.  
  
"Are the girls upstairs?" Andy asked Sue, who nodded.  
  
"Andrea has been teaching Delia some signs," Sue said as she followed Andy into the kitchen. "And I taught her how to use relay so she can call Andrea. I think Delia was teaching Andrea how to play the game...." Sue wrinkled her brow, "I think it was called spit. I'm not completely sure if I read that right."  
  
"You're right," Andy said. "Madison taught Delia that game. Madison used to watch Delia after school until I got home from work."  
  
Sue nodded. Suddenly she felt her blackberry vibrate. Sue took it from her pocket and looked at it. "It's Jack. He says he's getting in possibly at one." Sue looked at Andy; her whole face seemed to be glowing. "I can't wait for you to meet him."  
  
"Well from what you've told me he sounds like a really nice guy," Andy said.  
  
Sue smiled.  
  
The next day:  
  
Jack stepped off the bus and looked around, searching for Sue. He finally spotted her, sitting on a bench, with Levi at her feet. Smiling, Jack walked over to her. Levi put a paw on Sue's leg. Sue looked up and broke into a big smile.  
  
"You made it!" she cried and threw her arms around Jack, hugging him tight.  
  
Jack pulled her away so she could read his lips. "I missed you too. How are you doing?"  
  
Sue couldn't stop smiling. "I am great! I am having so much fun here! I can't wait for you to meet Dr. Brown and his children. Delia is so precious....." Sue started rambling on and on about her stay in Everwood. Finally she looked at Jack. He seemed distant, almost concerned. Sue put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you OK? I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
  
"I am," Jack said. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Sue asked, her brow wrinkling in concern.  
  
Jack sighed. "I was hoping I could spare you the details but it appears we have a new case."  
  
Sue looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "And?" she asked.  
  
"And it involves Dr. Brown." Jack saw Sue's eyes widen. "Before you jump to conclusions let me explain." The two started walking down the sidewalk. "We got a major tip from somewhere in New York. A doctor by the name of Dr. Joseph Martin has been known to charge patients millions of dollars and then not performing the procedure to the fullest. Well we just got word that he has disappeared with millions of dollars belonging to the hospital in New York."  
  
"What does this have to do with Dr. Brown?" Sue asked.  
  
"We know that Dr. Martin worked with Dr. Brown on several occasions and we think that Dr. Martin may be headed here, to Everwood."  
  
"Wow," Sue exclaimed. This was certainly big news. "Should we tell Dr. Brown?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes, it would be best so he can let us know if Dr. Martin gets in touch with him. It's good that you've been here and gotten to know the people. This will probably help us crack this case in no time."  
  
"Glad I could help," Sue shrugged. Work had a way of following them everywhere. Levi barked as if telling Jack 'you're welcome' for his help in the situation!  
  
That night, Sue and Jack took Andy, Ephram and Delia out for dinner at Gino Chang's, Everwood's own unique Italian-Chinese restaurant. It was a far cry from Washington's best restaurants, but Sue felt like she was on an adventure. Jack tried not to laugh when he asked Sue where she suggested they take the Browns for dinner.  
  
"Gino Chang's?" Jack finger-spelled the name of the place in amazement. "Wow, that's weird." He broke into peals of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Sue agreed, "but it's charming like everything around here." She sighed. "Unfortunately our dinner conversation won't be nearly as fun if Dr. Martin is really heading to Everwood."  
  
When Andy Brown heard the news on his former colleague, he was astonished. "Back in New York, I never would have suspected this in a million years," he said. He stopped and stroked his beard, a sign that he was thinking. "But when I remember, there always was something strange about Joseph. Like he was trying to get away with something."  
  
"He was," Jack nodded. "He hasn't been in touch with you for a while?"  
  
Andy shook his head. "Not since we've been in Colorado."  
  
Suddenly Andy's cell phone rang. "It's Joe," he exclaimed. "Joseph Martin." Andy listened for a moment and then hung up. "He'll be here tomorrow morning."  
  
Sue sighed. "Well F.B.I work is never done."  
  
"Andy we could really use your help," Jack said firmly. "We need to be able to get inside without looking too obvious."  
  
Andy sighed. "I can try to talk to him. What are you looking for?"  
  
"Anything to nail him."  
  
The next morning Andy sat with Sue and Jack at Mama J's waiting for Dr. Joseph to show up.  
  
"So, here's what's going to happen," Jack began, "Sue and I will be sitting a few tables away. Sue will be lip reading. She'll relay everything that is being said back to me."  
  
"So make sure not to turn your head," Sue said with a smile. "I read lips, not minds."  
  
And laughed but then became serious again. "Then what?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Then we make our move."  
  
"He's here," Sue announced suddenly. She grabbed jack's arm and practically yanked him out of the chair. They went to a nearby table and Sue kept her eyes on Dr. Martin. "He doesn't look like a thief," Sue whispered. She picked up a menu and put it over her face, as if she were picking out something to order. "Andy says 'nice to see you' Joseph says 'long time no see'." Sue watched for a moment. "Andy is asking how business is. Joseph says 'fine;"  
  
"Looks like this one's going to be tough," Jack whispered.  
  
"Joseph says 'I'm making big bucks now' Andy says 'How so?'" Sue looked at Jack and then quickly looked back at Joseph. What she saw next made her heart skip a beat.  
  
Jack saw the look of shock on Sue's face. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Joseph just asked Andy to go into business with him," Sue answered. She leaned forward, trying to get the rest of the conversation. "Andy says 'why are you here?' Joseph says 'I'm taking some time off from my practice'" Sue watched as Joseph leaned toward Andy. She squinted, trying to see what he was saying. "he says something anymore....um....." she leaned toward. "He says 'I don't have any worries anymore. I don't need any help. I've made it and you could make it too.' Andy says 'what do you mean?' Joseph says 'I mean I don't need those petty New York patients any longer'"  
  
Jack leaned back in his seat and looked at Sue. "Dr. Brown is about to gain more than he can handle."  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Andy, we don't have long before we have to arrest Joseph," Sue said ruefully.  
  
Andy sighed. "I know." He sighed. "I just can't believe it. He practically admitted it to the entire world."  
  
"What's going on?" Ephram said, coming into the kitchen. He looked at his father. "Are you in trouble, Dad?"  
  
"No, he's not Ephram," Sue reassured the teen. "Where's Delia?"  
  
"In her room listening to her new American Idol CD," Ephram answered. He headed for the door. "I'm going over to Amy's."  
  
"Be home at a decent hour," Andy said before Ephram slammed the door. He sighed and turned back to Sue. "Look, I don't want the kids to get word about this. This town feeds on gossip."  
  
"We understand," Sue said. "I'm going to go check on Delia."  
  
Sue walked up the stairs to Delia's room. "Hi, Delia," she signed.  
  
Delia smiled and signed 'hello' back. She was obviously very proud of her newfound ability in ASL.  
  
"American Idol, huh?" Sue saw the cover of Delia's CD.  
  
"They're awesome. You should hear them..." Delia stopped short when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's OK," Sue replied. "I watch American Idol sometimes."  
  
"You do?" Delia was incredulous.  
  
"Sure," Sue continued. "My roommate Lucy's a total addict. Plus, our television captions the songs and I enjoy watching the contestants perform."  
  
"My favorite's Diana," Delia said.  
  
"I like her too," Sue said. "She seems like a very nice girl, and she has to be a great singer if Simon even apologized to her!"  
  
Sue and Delia giggled about Simon and his razor-tongued remarks.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later," Sue said as she stood up and got ready to leave the room.  
  
"OK. Maybe we can go out for more ice cream tomorrow," Delia suggested.  
  
"Champ," Sue signed.  
  
Downstairs, Andy was still brooding about what to do about Joseph. Finally an idea had come to mind and he had to tell Sue about it.  
  
"Sue, I think I know how we can arrest Joseph," he told her as she came down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" Sue asked.  
  
"Let me go undercover. You need proof, right?"  
  
Sue shook her head. "Oh, Andy, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
"But you do need proof," Andy knew he was right.  
  
Sue nodded.  
  
"So all I have to do it pretend to join him and then you have all the proof you need." Andy was proud of his idea. If he hadn't become a doctor, perhaps he could have been a spy.  
  
"I'll have to talk to Jack about this," Sue said. "But remember, I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Thank you," Andy smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
The next morning:  
  
"It's t he only way in Jack," Sue pleaded. They were sitting at the Browns' kitchen table, discussing the case. The kids had just left for school so they didn't have to worry about tiny ears overhearing the conversation. "Neither of us have medical degrees. Andy would be a good way in. You or I could pretend to be one of his patients."  
  
"That's a good idea," Andy spoke up from his place at the sink. He suddenly realized Sue hadn't seen what he'd said. He turned around and got Sue's attention. "That's a good idea," he repeated. He walked over to the table sand sat down. "You could come in with a sprained ankle or something. I could ask Joseph to order an X-ray....."  
  
"And we'll go from there," Sue finished. She smiled and looked at Jack. "So, what do you way? If it'll make you feel any better we can put a wire on Andy, that way I won't need to read lips."  
  
Jack sighed and looked at Sue. "It's our best shot. Okay, let's do it. Andy, do you have an assistant or a nurse that helps you?"  
  
"Edna," Andy answered.  
  
"She can't know what we are doing," Jack said sternly. "When you go under cover you have to become that person that you're pretending to be."  
  
Andy nodded. "Not a problem."  
  
The clinic:  
  
"Joseph, thanks for meeting me," Andy said when he saw his college come into his office.  
  
"Have you thought about my offer?" Joseph asked.  
  
Andy nodded. "Yes, and I've decided to join you."  
  
A smile broke out on Joseph's face. "Wonderful," he said, excitement filling his voice. He sighed. "Andy you and I are going to do great things."  
  
"Right," Andy muttered instead of uttering that out loud he offered his "new" co-worker a smile. "Well let me introduce you to Edna."  
  
Sometime later: around one or so:  
  
"Remember what to do?" Jack asked Sue as they walked to the clinic with Jack helping Sue, because of her "sprained" ankle.  
  
"Yes," Sue answered. "I tell Dr. Martin I fell down the stairs at Andy's house. Andy tells Dr. Martin to get an X-ray and...."  
  
"And then we wait and see what happens. He will most likely ask us to pay before we get the X-ray. That's how he gets most of his money," Jack cut in.  
  
"And we'll see if he actually does the X-ray," Sue said.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?" Jack asked.  
  
Sue shrugged. "Why not. We need to make this look as real as possible." Sue wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and Jack carried her into the clinic.  
  
"Sue, what happened?" Edna asked when she saw her.  
  
"Clumsy moment," Sue answered. "I think I might've sprained it."  
  
"Well Dr. Brown is busy with a patient but Dr. Martin is here. He's a college of Dr. Brown's. A very skilled surgeon," Edna said. She led Jack back to a room. "Put her down there."  
  
Jack gently put Sue down on the table.  
  
"I'll get Dr. Martin," Edna said and rushed out of the room.  
  
Sue looked at Jack. "Do you think this will work?" she whispered.  
  
Jack sighed. "It better or we're in big trouble."  
  
Just then the door opened and Joseph came into the room.  
  
"Hi," he said, "I'm Dr. Martin, Andy's new co-worker. Edna tells me you sprained your ankle?"  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes. I tripped coming down the stairs. Jack and I are on our honeymoon and....."  
  
"Aww, well I hope you're having a great time here in Everwood!" Dr. Martins said with a smile. "Now tell me if this hurts."  
  
Sue hadn't seen what he'd said.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but Sue is deaf," Jack explained.  
  
"I read lips," Sue interjected.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Dr. Martin said. He pressed on Sue's ankle. Sue let out a "cry" of pain. "Yes, its sprained all right. We're going to need to get an x-ray just to be sure." He handed Sue some forms. "You will need to pay up front."  
  
Sue nodded.  
  
"I will be right back," Dr. Martin said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Sue asked Jack.  
  
"I think we're about to have our answer."  
  
An hour later Sue was still sitting in the room, waiting for the x-ray to be done.  
  
"Jack, we need to do some investigating," she said. She hopped off the table.  
  
"Hey, you're injured," Jack said. "Honey."  
  
Sue giggled. She crept toward the door and peeked out. She could see Dr. Martin on the phone. "He says 'I have the money. My partner Andy will be joining me........" Sue looked at Jack. "That's it Jack, there's our proof."  
  
Then Andy came up behind them. He tapped Sue on the shoulder and motioned for them to come into his office.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Sue asked him. "He ordered an x-ray over an hour ago and he still hasn't come back to...."  
  
"I know," Andy cut in. He grinned. "I put the wire you gave me on his coat. I heard every word. I also know he did not call for an x-ray but has already talked to your insurance....." He looked at Sue. "So, what now?"  
  
Sue looked at Jack.  
  
"Now," Jack began, "we arrest him."  
  
Andy nodded. "He's in Harold's office."  
  
He led the FBI agents down the hall to the office usually occupied by Dr. Harold Abbott, Andy's unlikely practice partner. Since Dr. Abbott was out of town that day, Andy had let Joseph use it for phone calls and paperwork.  
  
The door swung open and Joseph Martin looked up at Jack and Sue in shock. "Your ankle, why are you walking on it?" He stopped for a minute. "Andy, how could you?"  
  
Andy shook his head. "Sorry, Joseph, but I couldn't let this go on."  
  
Dr. Martin sneered at his former colleague as Jack read him his rights and handcuffed him. "This town has turned you into a soft headed bleeding heart. In New York you might have seen the value of this."  
  
"In New York I didn't have time for my family or anything outside my career," Andy answered. "So if that makes me soft in the head, I'm proud of it."  
  
Sue signed "Thank you" to Andy as she and Jack led Dr. Martin out to their vehicle.  
  
Later that day, Andy told Ephram and Delia all the exciting details of his first undercover mission.  
  
Ephram thought it was exciting and even admired what his father had done, even though he would never admit it, but Delia sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Andy asked.  
  
"I guess Sue will be going back to Washington now that the case is solved," she said, tracing a line on the floor with her foot.  
  
"Well, I suppose she will," Andy answered. "She has to go back to work sometime."  
  
Delia felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, so she ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. She had grown very close to Sue since she had come to Everwood, and now Sue was leaving. Why did everyone in Delia's life have to leave? First her mom, then Madison and now Sue. It just wasn't fair. But what if she could sneak off to Washington when Sue and Jack left, just so she could spend more time with her new friend? That would serve her dad and Ephram right for letting her be alone.  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"Where's Delia?" Sue asked as she unclipped Levi's leash from his caller after their walk around the block.  
  
"In her room," Andy replied. "I think she's upset about you leaving."  
  
Sue nodded sympathetically. "I'll talk to her." She headed for the stairs and quietly eased Delia's bedroom door open. Delia was sitting on her bed, reading. "Delia?"  
  
Delia looked over at her.  
  
"You OK?" Sue signed.  
  
Delia just looked at her. "Do I look OK?"  
  
Sue came over and sat down on the bed. "Sweetie, I know you don't want me to leave. To tell you the truth, I wish I could stay. I love this place."  
  
Delia sighed and sat up. Sue would never understand what she was feeling. She didn't know what it felt like to be alone all the time. "There's more," she said.  
  
"More what?" Sue asked.  
  
"There's another reason I don't want you to leave," Delia began, "Besides the fact that you're my friend...."  
  
Sue waited for her to continue. "What's the other reason?"  
  
Delia sighed again. "If you go, I'll be alone again. I won't have anyone take me to get ice cream or talk about boys with or borrow makeup from." Tears came to Delia's eyes. "I'm sick of watching the people I care about go away. First my mom, then Madison and now you; it's not fair."  
  
"I know it's hard," Sue whispered. "And I know what you're going through."  
  
"You do?" Delia looked up at Sue curiously.  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes, I do. I hated school when I was your age. Kids used to tease me all the time. My parents fought a lot too."  
  
Delia pondered this for a moment. Finally she looked up at Sue. "Ephram and Dad try, but they just don't get it. They are so wrapped up in fighting with each other and their own lives....."  
  
"Delia, have you ever told your Dad this?" Sue asked.  
  
Delia shook her head. "No. They won't listen," she responded sadly. She looked up at Sue. "Can I come with you to Washington? Please!"  
  
Sue didn't know what to say. She didn't want to get Delia's hopes up. Delia had been hurt so much already. "Sweetie, we'll have to talk to your dad about it."  
  
"No, we don't," Delia protested. "I could sneak off."  
  
Sue laughed. "If you did that, your dad would charge me with kidnapping. You don't want me in jail, do you?"  
  
"No," Delia whispered.  
  
Sue turned Delia toward her. "Delia, you can come visit me anytime you want and you can call me anytime too, even if it's just to say hello."  
  
"Promise?" Delia asked.  
  
"Promise," Sue signed back. She stood up. "Now, what do you say we go talk to your dad about Washington?"  
  
Delia smiled and walked downstairs with Sue. They found Andy in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
"Dad," Delia called.  
  
Andy turned around. "Oh, there you two are. Dinner is almost ready and....."  
  
Delia cut him off. "Dad, can I go to Washington with Sue?"  
  
Andy's first impulse was to say no, a child still in elementary school had no business going so far away as Washington. Even though he had not been around for his children much in New York, ever since they had moved to Everwood, he had become rather overprotective. But then he looked at his daughter's face, full of hope and a sense of peace and belonging that was usually absent from her and changed his mind.  
  
"We can see about that," Andy said. "I think you'd really enjoy spending more time with Sue. How about we all go to Washington as a family vacation? We haven't really taken a trip since coming to Everwood. Then if you wanted to see her later, we can make that work."  
  
Delia beamed and looked at Sue, who smiled with a hint of "see, I told you" in her eyes.  
  
Delia was feeling lucky and decided to ask another favor. "And can I get a cell phone so I can call Sue whenever I want? You let Ephram have one and he wastes all his minutes calling Amy!"  
  
Andy chuckled. "We can talk about that later. Either that or you could have your own phone card."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Delia gave her dad a big hug and then went back to Sue's side.  
  
Sue turned to Andy and smiled. "Should we have Jack bring in the surprise now?"  
  
Andy nodded. "Yeah, I think now would be a good time."  
  
"Surprise? What surprise?" Delia asked, puzzled.  
  
Jack opened the door and came into the living room with a puppy on a leash. The puppy was the same color and breed as Levi.  
  
"He's for you, Delia," Sue said. "I talked to your dad and he said having a dog would be great."  
  
"Wow, thanks, Sue." Delia gave her friend a big hug. The puppy came over to her and nuzzled her leg.  
  
"See, he likes you." Sue observed. "Now you've got to pick out a name."  
  
Delia went over and sat down on the couch, the puppy in her arms. "I'll call him Sparky."  
  
Sue and Jack exchanged looks.  
  
"You told her, didn't you?" Jack asked Sue.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything," Sue replied defensively.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Delia asked. "You don't like the name Sparky?"  
  
"No, that's not it," Jack told her. "We were just talking about something that happened....."  
  
"We call him Sparky," Sue interjected. "He drove his car into the river....."  
  
"The car was on fire," Jack protested. He turned back to Delia. "So, now everyone calls me Sparky."  
  
Delia giggled. "That's funny."  
  
Later that night:  
  
"So, when do you two need to get back to work?" Andy asked Jack and Sue as they sat in the living room after dinner.  
  
"As soon as possible," Jack replied.  
  
"Would Wednesday work for you?" Andy asked.  
  
Sue and Jack exchanged looks.  
  
"Yes, that's fine," Sue replied. "Wednesday is perfect." 


End file.
